A tale retold
by Golden Jones
Summary: What if the situations had been different? What if different choices were made? Would the world still be the same as we know it? Would Naruto Uzumaki still be the child of prophecy? Would the world still go through infernal sufferings? Would the world still be cursed with hatred and war? This is a tale about what you know. This is a tale of what you don't. This is a tale retold.
1. chap 1:the beginning of a new beginning

**Disclaimer: Naruto and all the characters used in this story are property of Masashi Kishimoto. I am not Masashi Kishimoto. I am just a fan who wants to live Naruto all over again.**

 **Summary: What if the situations had been different? What if the choices made were different? Would Naruto Uzumaki still be the child of prophecy? Would people have to go through the same infernal sufferings? Would the world still be cursed with war and hatred? This a tale about what you know. This is a tale of what** **you don't. This is a tale retold.**

AN: "normal speech"

'thought'

"SHOUTING/SCREAMING"

"Tailed beast"

A Tale Retold

 **Chapter 1: The beginning of a new beginning**

"Geez! I am sure Tsume sensei is going to bite my head off today!" panted a blue clad boy with black messy hair and orange goggles protecting his invaluable eyes as he pushed through the crowds of Konoha and made his way towards the ninja academy. Some stray curses flew his way as he pushed down one too many civilians. When everyone realized that they weren't capable enough to wipe that goofy grin off his face a few more curses were thrown his way.

Konoha sure could be quite colourful in the morning if one knew where to look.

(*flashback*)

 _"Obito! Obito! Get up!"_

 _"What is it? Today's sunday granny. Let me sleep!"mumbled Obito in his half awoken state. He sure could be as lazy as a Nara sometimes._

 _"But today's your graduation ceremony!"_

 _"Oh shit! Shit! Shit! Why didn't you wake me up earlier?!"_

 _"Mind your language Obito! I may not be your mother or father but I sure as hell can slap some manners into you! And I have been calling you since *ing 6am!"_

 _"Mind your language huh!?"_

 _"Just get lost already!"(_ *flashback*) And thus had started Obito Uchiha's day.

A barrage of curses wasn't really something someone would wish to have for a morning. And Obito was quite sure that the day wasn't going to get any better. Not when he had spotted one of Konoha's most feared omen. You simply cannot afford to hope for a good day when you see Tsume Inuzuka standing right in front of you and baring her canines. But Obito had a secret weapon. One about which he knew not himself. It wasn't the sharingan that was feared across nations. It was something that melted your heart. (Figuratively of course) It was his smile. Such a beautiful smile it was. Pearl white teeth making themselves visible. Eyes closed. And above all, it carried hope. It was like a disease that spread to you when you laid eyes on the Uchiha brat. Hoping is dangerous for shinobi. Shinobi cannot afford to hope. But that's where Konoha shinobi were different from other shinobi. They never lost hope. And Tsume Inuzuka wasn't any exception. She just couldn't bring herself to be angry with Obito. Obito was allowed entrance into the classroom with just one smack to the head. Lucky brat!

"Ok! Now that everyone is here I will start the team sorting ceremony!" announced Tsume with a harder than usual tone. All the ninja aspirants glared at Obito for pissing her off. Only if they had realized that it was Tsume trying to cover her true emotions. She didn't want to look selfish. Selfish for wanting to keep all the students to herself for the rest of eternity. She loved them as much as she loved her Hana. They were all her children. And she was their mother who raised them. A dog truly is an emotional fool. A fool that every Inuzuka was proud of being. The ninja world really had exceptions.

'Oh Kami! Please! Please! Please! Please! I promise I will never curse again if I and Rin are placed together. Kami! Please! Please!' Obito seldom wished for anything from anyone. But Rin! Rin was worth wishing for. If it meant he would have Rin he would do anything. And why wouldn't he?! Rin was beautiful. Rin's beauty was beyond description. Rin was beauty itself.

"Asuma, you could have been the class topper if it had ever occurred to me to use Rin's face as blackboard. Your eyes never leave her!" Asuma's face turned a provoking shade of red which was no less redder than a fully ripened apple. And in a moment Obito had forgotten his promise to Kami and had used such colourful language that would cause even the slug princess's ears to bleed. In his mind of course. He didn't want Rin to think of him as a mannerless brat.

"Ok now I will be assigning - Might Gai don't pose! Sit down! I'll be assigning you to your respective squa- MIGHT GAI SIT DOWN AND EXTINGUISH YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH FOR ONCE!" if there had been a Nara in the class he would have died of heart attack.

As it happened to be Konoha's lucky day, Guy did actually decide to sit for once and Tsume got attention enough to let her let herself continue. But Rin for once was the one not paying attention. It rung in her ears. Her parent's warnings. Her mother's tears. For once in her lifetime she really doubted whether she was cut out to be a kunoichi. As much as she wanted to prove her parents wrong, she couldn't really find the courage. She never realized that she had missed the allotment of first six teams.

"Team 7: Obito Uchiha and Rin Nohara!"

"Team 8: Shiranui Genma! Anko Mitarashi! Gekko Hayate!"

Rin was again lost in her thoughts. Once again. Isn't it standard protocol for a team to have atleast three members? Why then are there only two in my team? Is Obito getting special treatment for being an Uchiha? This type of special treatment is sure unheardof!' As a result of her musings, she never noticed when the blonde man walked in through the door. Though she didn't really need to. Tsume's voice had dragged her outside of her thoughts anyway. Rin always had a feeling that Tsume could pull a man out of coma with her voice. It seemed to her that she already had set out on the path to surpass the slug sannin.

"MINATO? WHY ARE YOU HERE NOW?"

"Tsume san actually I was here to get my students Rin Nohara and Obito Uchiha. You see-"

"DON'T TRY SWEET TALKING ME! YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE FOR ATLEAST ANOTHER HOUR!" if enemy ninjas had seen 'the yellow flash of Konoha ' being talked to like that and him being actually scared and smiling stupidly, they would have died. The anbus keeping watch outside made it a point to tell Hiruzen sama about their discovery of a new mass murdering weapon that could wipe out entire platoons. Well yeah! Anbus unlike popular belief had a sense of humour too.

"JUST GET THEM OUT OF HERE BEFORE I AM CHARGED WITH YOUR MURDER! OBITO! RIN! GET LOST!

TEAM 10: ASUMA SARUTOBI! MIGHT GUY! KURENAI YUHI!"

None of the three offenders had actually waited for her command.

Obito prayed for the rest of the class. Unbeknownst to him eleven and a half people were already dead and three were in coma.

 **AN: Hey guys! That was the first chapter of 'A tale retold '. The last line was just meant to be funny. This is going to be one long story. Hope the first chapter was attractive enough to have glued you to it. I've tried to keep the words simple and have checked and rechecked for any grammatical errors. I am not going to have OCs(not major ones atleast) and hope the characters are not OOC. Expect a chapter every two weeks and sometimes earlier. Hope you guys liked this one.**

 **Read and review!**

 **Author out!**


	2. chapter 2: we meet again

**Disclaimer : Naruto and all the characters affiliated to Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I am not Masashi Kishimoto. I am just a fan who wants to live Naruto all over again.**

 **AN** **: This chapter contains some parts which are in Rin's point of view.** **Special thanks to fa- a long long way to run and all those who have read my story.**

 **Chapter 2:** **We meet again**

Obito was an Uchiha and Uchihas were quite emotional. If you are type of person who can spot emotions in bricks that is. The word 'hn' which isn't even a word was added in the dictionary just for the convenience of non Uchiha people. 'Hn' wasn't just a resultant compound of intercourse between two letters of the alphabet. It was much more than just an expression. You just need a crystal clear mind to find the various things it can mean. 'Get lost if you don't want to die', 'fuck off!', 'you are pissing me off ' and ' I am going to gauge out your eyes and play marbles with them' are some of them.

Obito was a lot of things and stuck up wasn't one of them. And popular with girls was definitely not one of them. Obito being as great an Uchiha as a Nara could ever be, was looked down upon in the clan. And Obito was certain that if Fugaku ever noticed the stupid smile on his face that he wore then, he would have had definitely de-Uchihatised him. He was tensed and barely holding himself upright. And yet all the worries, all the tension dissipated when Rin placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled at him.

 _I can't become a decent kunoichi huh? Mom, dad look who I got as sensei. Minato Namikaze. And as long as Obito is in my team, spirits are bound to be high. I will achieve what I want. I will surpass Orochimaru sama. I don't care who the other one in my team is._

Though of course she did care. She did care when she saw a white unruly haired boy with a blade attached to the small of his back. She did care when all the memories flooded her senses and tried desperately to leak through her eyes. She did care when her heart skipped a beat and then accelerated as if she had just run a marathon.

Rin was brought out of her reverie when her subconscious mind caught onto some words that she wished it hadn't. Such words were not supposed to be in a 10 year old's vocabulary. Obito was not much nostalgic, that much was certain.

"Okay guys enough of it! Like it or not but this is team 7 and anyone who has a problem can go and get enrolled in the academy again! And Kakashi I expect you to play nice or I'll never have you promoted to chunin! You know that as your jounin sensei I decide whether you deserve a promotion or not right?!"said the blond suddenly not so unmanly man. Rin pretended to ignore it when both Obito and Kakashi started muttering under their breaths about stupid brats. This was going to be a lot more difficult than she had thought.

"Okay, so now we will introduce ourselves to each other. I'll start.

I am Minato Namikaze. I like training and making new friends. I dislike violence and my dream is to be the Hokage." Kakashi snorted at the disliking violence part.

"Sensei you too?! I am Obito Uchiha. I like eating and pranking. I dislike stuck up scums" Obito stole a quick not so love filled glance at Kakashi "and I want to be the Hokage someday as well!"

"Yes of course! Maybe a century later."

 _This time I separated the two boys by their ears before the matter could escalate any further. I ignored sensei muttering something about women being scary under his breath. Seriously now! Am I the only one who doesn't harbour such bad manners?!_

"I guess it's my turn. I am Rin Nohara. I like cooking and shopping and I too hate violence. My dream is to be a splendid kunoichi and surpass Orochimaru sama some day."

 _After finishing I looked at Kakashi expecting him to introduce himself and so did the others._

 _Kakashi simply tilted his head backwards, closed his eyes and proclaimed like a nobleman that he couldn't care less._

"Kakashi I swear I'll have Kushina hunt you down tonight and give you a nice little haircut."

Kakashi visibly paled at that (if that was even possible).

"I am Kakashi Hatake. I like training and dislike weaklings who cannot watch over themselves. My dream is to join anbu black ops."

"So now that all of us are fairly acquainted to one another, let me tell you that tomorrow I'll take a test to decide whether you two are worthy of being shinobi. Since Kakashi has been a genin since like forever, he will face no direct consequences if you fail except that he will have to wait another year to become a chunin, though he has passed the chunin exams and just requires my permission. But you two will have to go back to the academy."

"What?! But I and Rin already passed the academy test!"

"Yes Obito you did, but I still need to know whether you can survive out there and have the potential to become a great shinobi someday. Meet me at training ground three tomorrow at six in the morning. You are free to leave now."saying that he disappeared suddenly before Obito could ask anything else.

"Say Kakashi, how would you like to get something to eat. You can tell me and Obito about tomorrow's test."

"I can't waste time now, so meet me tomorrow at training ground three at 5 in the morning. I have to meet my brother."

"Huh!? Since when do you have a brother! Well leave it Rin! Let's go! Just the two of us."

Obito blurted out and immediately regretted not having been born dumb.

It took Rin a minute to decode Obito's secret message and agree to it. By that time Obito had had a mini heart attack and Kakashi had already found Shisui Uchiha sitting under a tree near the Uchiha compound.

 **AN: So guys here's the second chapter. Kakashi is still not a chunin. Though it's pretty much close to the real deal as of yet but it will soon diverge. Hope you liked it. Read and review. It will definitely make me happier. Thanks for reading. Your love means a lot.**


	3. chapter 3: the death of a legacy

**Disclaimer: Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's property. I am not Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **AN: No author's note!**

 **Chapter 3: The death of a legacy**

Hey Shisui! You free?"

"So you didn't forget?"

"Of course I didn't! I am offended that you would even think that!" Kakashi pouted under his mask.

"So take me out for ramen Kashi nii!"

"How many times have I told you not to call me that? And why do you even like that wretched thing?"

"No backing down now! You said you wou-"

"Ya ya I know. I am not backing down, it's just that I don't like that thing."

"Ichiraku's ramen makes the best ramen in the world you know!...Kashi nii!" Shisui finished with a hint of malice in his voice.

The whole world stopped. Kakashi and Shisui also stopped in their tracks. One could hear the distant rumble of the sea. The nearest sea being a 100 miles away.

"WAIT YOU LITTLE -!!" And thus started a game of tag between the two brothers.

Three ninjas with Konoha forehead protectors rushed through the rainforests of the Fire country. Covering hundreds of metres in a matter of seconds, they appeared to be nothing more than green snakes. The colour green because of their green vests.

The ninja in the front with silver hair stopped and signalled his subordinates to stop. He casually grabbed four kunais from his kunai holster. A second later four Iwa nin who had barely touched their teenage years were lying in pools of their own blood. The moon, who had rested her head against the chest of a rather blackish cloud looked down to observe it's own great beauty in the red mirror that her father earth had just bought for her. The red mirror reflected the green snakes that had created her one last time.

With their blurring speed the three ninjas covered hundred of metres in the matter of a few seconds. They were nowhere near Konoha. But the borders between Fire country and the Kusa dominated border areas of earth country were considered to be safe. Safe as in shinobi safe. Which means not much safe. All three shinobi were pretty drained. And after they had gone out of their way to help in the front lines earlier that day, they needed some rest. The rain forest didn't allow even sunlight to penetrate the thick canopy. The moon was pretty helpless. The fact that the moon seemed to be cover in a blanket didn't help the three shinobis.

The silver haired nin in the front wondered whether the sky was a mother who was trying to make her daughter moon sleep. The father cloud was singing a lullaby in his rather hoarse voice, but it worked just fine. And the lightning? There it was! A crack in his poetic observation. It couldn't be helped really. He was not designed for this. And he was also not designed for seeing in the dark. So he fell back and let the man with blood red eyes take the lead.

The red eyed man sure was annoyed. He didn't show it for the sake of professionalism. But the silver haired man was his best friend. He just knew things. He found out from the red eyed man's wife that they were in the middle of a super serious conversation about whether to gift their son a soft toy or a battery powered toy car for his second birthday. When asked why not both, she replied that they didn't want to spoil their child. The silver haired jounin would have had laughed had they been in someplace safe. Safer than the shinobi safe. This explained a lot about the Uchiha male's attitude when he had urged them to help a Konoha battalion in a tight spot, even though it was not a part of their mission description. Though their help had been useless since backup had been called for anyway.

The three ninjas suddenly reached for kunais in their kunai holsters and parried off a few kunais that were directed towards them. All of them reached for the ground and stood with their backs to one another. The white haired man applied a decent amount of force to the muddy ground beneath his feet and jumped toward a banyan tree. He kicked an Iwa nin in the chest and his foot that had been covered in some white, luminous and chirping material, went right through his ribcage. The remaining two Iwa nin, now aware of who they were fighting tried running away into the woods. But his blade that had been chirping with a similar white light beheaded both of them in a single blow.

The Uchiha man also engaged three opponents. But since he was a down to earth guy, he decided to stay on the ground. He was faring quite well against them with his sharingan. Another Iwa nin tried to take him down from behind. But his wife stopped the earth spikes with a mud wall. She chose to use the mud wall as a guard and dug a tunnel from her position behind it to use the head hunter jutsu. But the Earth country nin, too experienced in such basic earth style ninjutsus had already sensed it coming and moved a few paces backwards and threw a kunai towards the kunoichi who had just emerged from her tunnel. Two hands suddenly popped out of the ground from behind the Iwa nin and pulled him inside the tunnel. The kunai crashed into the lady and she burst into a puff of smoke with a pop sound. The woman had already emerged from behind the man and used her kunai to dig into the top of the head of the Iwa nin. But it only turned out to be an earth clone. The kunai that had been thrown by the man earlier, burst into smoke(this time with lesser density) and the man emerged from it and leaped towards the top of the mud wall in hopes of reaching the Uchiha man with only one jump and using the acceleration due to gravity in his favor. He was halfway across when the silver haired man jumped from above and drove his blade through the Iwa nin's stomach and into the upper surface of the mud wall. The Uchiha woman used the distraction to her advantage and jumped on top of a nin's shoulder his husband was fighting. When she jumped away she was carrying the head of the Iwa nin. Her husband also managed to catch two remaining Iwa nin with his fireball.

Fire is said to be one of the basic necessities of mankind. It symbolises a new beginning. It symbolises hope. But the silver haired man and the woman were anything but hopeful when the fireball's brief light confirmed their suspicion of other enemies being present in the trees. Three dozen anbus atleast. The Uchiha man had already known of course.

The silver haired man jumped towards the ten anbus who had Iwa marks carved on their masks, symbolising their rank of anbu captains. They were happy enough to have had drawn out the ninja who was feared across nations , leaving the other two to their subordinates. They engaged the Uchiha couple in hopes of getting a pair of sharingans for their village. The Uchiha woman was either not an Uchiha by birth or had never awakened her sharingan.

The silver haired man parried of ten kunais with his blade which had already taken three of the anbus as it's prey and was still thirsty for more plasma. The Uchiha couple on the other hand was fighting gracefully but was getting dominated over. The man with the priceless bloodline limit started resorting to ninjutsu in hopes of killing the Iwa nins in bulk. But they had caught on to the fact that he was low on chakra and concentrated on dodging his jutsus. Of course a few occasional casualties were unavoidable.

Some 30 meters away his better half was fighting against half a dozen Iwa anbus. A dog masked anbu used the numbers to his advantage and landed a kick right below the Uchiha insignia on her back which launched her midair. She used the momentum to carry her forward, took out her sword and dissected a cat masked anbus head into two vertically, using the force of gravity as a Newton booster. She fell on the ground with a thud, not expecting her victim to be an earth clone. Another man, seeing this opportunity tried to jump on her from top of a tree, but was thrown metres away when the owner of the sharingans kicked him to the side of his ribcage. He lay lifeless because the broken ribs had most probably pierced his heart. An Iwa anbu started weaving hand signs and a few giant mud spikes emerged from where the Uchiha male was about to land from his brief flight. As graceful as the Uchiha was, he slid down one mud spike like he was skiing, put his feet at the base of another spike and jumped again. A spike suddenly stretched and stabbed him in the abdomen. He barely managed to prevent himself from sliding all the way down and somehow released himself, only to fall on the ground from atleast ten meters above it.

The silver haired kage level ninja now more enraged , ran off towards the anbu operatives who had joined their captains against him. They did quite well to save themselves from getting eliminated all at once. So the Konoha jounin started exterminating them one at a time. The four remaining anbu captains stood in the back and threw occasional kunais and ninjutsus at him. But he managed to dodge them quite efficiently.

The Uchiha woman stooped over her husband and picked him up over her shoulder. She started walking towards the direction of Konoha like she was taking a stroll in the park. The anbus weren't going to have any of that. A cat masked anbu put her sword through her at such an angle, that it penetrated her uterus and damaged a kidney as well. She got out of her daze and realized what she had been doing. But it was already too late. Another anbu kicked her in the face, the force of which carried her back to the center of the circle that twenty anbus had formed around her. She screamed. Screamed in despair and not in pain. Screamed like a person who had just realized that he had nothing left.

The silver haired man rushed past the anbus around him in a flash. He never knew that he could have such feelings. Feelings that urged him to kill every one of the anbus around him and drink their blood. He felt thirsty for blood. A thirst that could only be quenched with blood. He stood guarding his best friends like they were his own blood. He could easily outrun even the fastest of ninjas. But like hell he was going to abandon his friends. His team carried secret knowledge about the Kusa shinobi forces. So there was no chance that he would let his best friends be tortured for information. He could beat the anbus alone. He would beat the anbus alone. He ran off towards the cluster of anbus ahead of him. Two anbus suddenly emerged from the ground and both used their kunais to stab his kidneys. The silver haired jounin dissipated in a stream of lightning which the two kunais conducted and the two anbus got paralyzed immediately because of the high voltage. The silver haired, masked man jumped from above and squashed their heads with his feet like they were watermelons. He returned his attention towards the cluster of anbus before him. But the captains were not there. Something in his mind asked him to look back. He did. And when he did he wished he hadn't. One of the three remaining anbu captains was standing by his best friend. The one with sharingan. The anbu was standing with two almost spherical, bloodied orbs in his hand. His friend's eye sockets seemed eerily empty. He screamed in agony. In desperation. And above all in rage. He moved so fast that the anbus couldn't even see him. He kicked the captain so hard that he went airborne. A large fireball incinerated him even before he could land. When realization dawned upon him that he had just destroyed his best friend's eyes along with the anbu captain, he screamed again. This time in horror. He felt for the first time in his life what it meant to be helpless. His eyes almost leaked some water. No! No! There was no way he was going to lose here. No way he would let his friends die. And no way that anbu near the tree who was snickering constantly would live to see another day. He charged in towards him. When something caught him by his sleeve and pulled him back.

How? Just how had it all ended like this? It was all his fault. How had he not seen this coming when he had asked his teammates to go out of their way to fight off an entire Iwa battalion when it was none of their business? The genius in him knew that he couldn't possibly fight off his enemies with his highly depleted level of chakra. Not when a dozen Kirigakure anbus had joined their allies against him. The genius in him knew that he couldn't outrun them while carrying his friends. The genius in him knew that even if he did outrun them, his friends would still bleed out. Dying slow and painful deaths. The genius in him knew that his best and only option was to do what the female Uchiha had asked him to do. To release them from their agony once and for all. He desperately searched for any ideas. Any idea that would save his friends. Blank! Blank! His mind was blank! Useless! Genius huh?! WHAT GENIUS?! A genius that couldn't save his friends? He was furious. Furious at himself. And furious at his friends who had the audacity to ask such things of him. He would have retorted. He would have had his dogs wet all the doormats of the Uchiha couple's house for this. But the genius in him knew that it had to be done. Always the genius. The Uchiha male asked him to take some money from his pocket but then realized that he had brought none along. The Uchiha wife feigned disappointment and them took some money out of her own pocket. Then she smiled and asked him to take it and buy her son a soft toy as well as a battery powered toy car. To which the Uchiha male retorted by saying that it was not only her son but their son.

Obito and Rin managed to sit up despite their pain. They looked into each other's eyes and blushed. They kissed one last time. Kakashi impaled their hearts at the same time with his blade and put them out of their misery.

Kakashi was sure he would have woken up the entire Konoha had he not been sleeping in the outskirts of the village on a tree by his mother's grave. Nightmares were nothing unusual to him, but this dream had been the worst one till date. He had just dreamt of his father's last mission and put himself in place of his father and his teammates in place of Shisui's parents.

 **AN: I swear I am not a sadist. Well, not too big a sadist. XD**

 **Writing this chapter was a real challenge since never before have I tried to put action sequences into words. I hope the content was not too graphic. Thank you all for reading. It'll really make me happy if you review. Thanks again.**

 **Author out!**


	4. chapter 4: teamwork

**NARUTO BELONGS TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO. I AM JUST A FAN AND WANT TO LIVE NARUTO ALL OVER AGAIN.**

 **AN: No AN.**

 **Chapter 3: Teamwork**

Minato never had a violent streak. But Kami, if he didn't want to strangle Kakashi and Obito with their own forehead protectors. It was 7 a.m. in the morning and he already had a really bad headache. If Obito had really bothered to come to the training ground on proper time(two hours earlier) and started arguing with Kakashi, Minato would have drowned himself in the naka river.

"Okay boys, you need to stop arguing!"

Rin scolded the two rather insolent little monsters in a motherly voice which, very surprisingly made the two boys fall silent.

"Now, let's talk about your test."Minato rubbed his temples to release some of the pain."I have got one bell. You have to take it from me by noon. Kakashi is already a genin. So, between the two of you, whoever gets the bell, passes. And if you fail to get it, you go back to the academy. And it's Kakashi's choice whether he wants to help or not. I'll count to three and then your test will start."

"But…but…it's okay Rin. You can take the bell!"

"1…"

"Obito! I don't need you to pity me! I want this to be a fair and square competition between the two of us. If you don't try your hardest then I'll never talk to you again!"

"2…"

"You're fools! Both of you!" Kakashi dropped two smoke bombs and dragged Rin and Obito behind a bush.

"You don't have to help us Kakashi! It's not your fight!"

"Shut up Rin! Don't you see? It's all a lie. A gigantic lie. Not even I can take the bell from him if I fight alone. The objective of the test is to work together. Sensei just wants to see whether we can function as a team or not."

"Umm...okay...I guess. Do you have a plan?"

"Yes Obito! I have the perfect plan." The mask hid Kakashi's smirk.

 **oOo**

Minato took the purple smoke as a cue to begin and didn't bother to count more.

Soon Kakashi and Obito emerged from behind the thick bush.

"Sensei, we have decided. Rin is just a dead weight who'll be a burden on us. We dealt with her. Only I and Obito will fight you."

Like Minato was going to fall for that. Rin was probably hiding out there somewhere and setting traps for him to trigger.

"Very well then. Come and get the bell."

Obito charged forward with a war cry and engaged the yellow flash of Konoha in a battle of taijutsu as Kakashi fell back and waited.

Obito tried sweeping Minato's feet from beneath him but Minato jumped a little and threw a roundhouse kick targetting Obito's left cheek bone with his right leg. Obito blocked the blow in time with his left wrist and tried landing a hit at his sensei's most sensetive organ with his right arm. Minato frowned at that and tapped gently on Obito's wrist with two fingers. The resultant force of Obito's punch and Minato's tap made the hand slide down between his legs and miss it's target by inches. Minato used the opening to land a blow on the Uchiha's right shoulder with the sole of his foot and used the momentum to carry himself backwards. Obito fell back but managed to throw a kunai. Which missed Minato by almost a metre. He made it a point to teach Obito to throw kunais if they passed.

What he hadn't seen coming was Kakashi turning up to his side and guiding the kunai towards him with a kick to it's hilt. The jounin had already landed by then and dodged the kunai easily. The kunai lodged itself into the bark of a tree behind him. The blue clad knucklehead ninja, earning his title in every right, again charged at him with another war cry. Minato made it a point to teach the meaning of sneak attack to Obito as well. If they passed that is.

He jumped back and landed on a branch of the tree behind him. The complete and sudden disappearance of his target made Obito tumble and fall face first. Minato perched on the tree branch and looked down at Obito who was doing his best to not resemble an ostrich. He would have been amused had he not been cursing inwardly for tripping the trap that Rin had somehow set up on the branch. But the kids would be seriously wrong if they had presumed that he could be defeated with just a few accurately placed traps. He dodged the kunais and jumped to reach a branch at higher altitude. He tripped another trap and a few kunais pierced his skin and damaged a few vertebrae. Minato disappeared with a pop sound and turned into a log of wood.

The yellow haired jounin perched on another branch and decided that the girl was too good a trap setter for academy stabdards.

"SENSEI! I'VE GOT YOU NOW!" Obito announced from somewhere in the woods and exhaled a humongous fireball that incinerated a few trees and made it's way towards Minato. Minato smirked. The kids indeed were doing good.

"Water style! Water dragon jutsu!"

A giant dragon emerged from the naka river and collided head on with the fireball. The whole forest clearing was covered in steam. It was impossible to see anything, but Minato could recognise that crackling sound anywhere. He quickly made another leap and landed almost thirty metres behind him and landed on the ground. Only to trip another wire. Hundreds of kunais and shurikens again made their way towards him. And like that wasn't enough, Kakashi's lightning beast also appeared in front of him.

However, Minato was an elite jounin. And being an elite jounin means one has at least two chakra natures mastered.

Minato breathed out a gust of wind. The lightning beast immediately dissipated into thin air and the kunais were also blown away.

Minato decided that he had been on the defense for far too long and needed to check how they did while defending themselves. That's what Minato liked to think. In actuality, he just wanted to end this and meet Kushina as soon as possible. He had already decided to pass the idiots anyway.

Minato concentrated on the seal he had put earlier on Obito's shoulder with his feet.

All the breath got pulled out of his body like someone had punched him in the chest and a moment later he appeared a hundred metres away from his position quarter of a second before. Right behind a piece of blue garment lying on the ground.

Kakashi jumped from above, his blade luminous. But Minato was, well umm...let's just say Minato. He didn't need the hirashin to appear behind Kakashi. So fast that Kakashi couldn't even see. At that precise moment Kakashi was enlightened. Minato wasn't called the yellow flash because of the flying thunder god technique. No.It was a teleportation jutsu. Minato was called the yellow flash because of his speed. Even without the hirashin.

He sent Kakashi to the ground with a light kick to his back. Which, given Minato's speed, wasn't really light. Kakashi was still groaning in pain when Minato dragged him to a post and tied him.

"SENSEI!" Obito attracted Minato's attention from atleast fifty metres away. "ME AND YOU! ONE ON ON-"

"Idiot!"

The hairs on the back of Obito's neck stood as Minato's warm breath made contact with his skin. Perhaps Obito would have seen more than just a yellow flash if he had the sharingan.

Obito woke up when Minato released the genjutsu and found himself by Kakashi's side. Tied to a post.

 **oOo**

Minato wasn't a tracker nin. And Rin didn't really have a particularly large amount of chakra to make it any easier. Children had that natural protection. Their chakra amounts, unless too exceptional, was too small to be felt from far away.

Minato was a genius. It wasn't really too difficult to put two and two together. Minato had keen eyes. And thus, had spotted most of the traps even before triggering them, though he decided to set them off anyway. Most ninjas subconsciously made mistakes while setting traps. And Rin had made a mistake as well. She had left the area around her hiding place trapless to not trigger them herself.

Minato mused whether he was going too hard. But then again, he had seen what he needed to see. The kids could work perfectly fine with one another. Now he had cute little genins of his own.

He made his way toward his third and final target. The said target had no idea about Minato's position. Because the said target was still looking at Minato's clone standing in front of his students.

Minato found 'it'. 'It' because 'it' wasn't Rin. But a clone. Kakashi's clone.The clone that was responsible for the traps all along. He destroyed the clone with a single chop to it's neck.

 **oOo**

Minato appeared in front of his students with hirashin.

"You two! Did you really leave Rin behind?"

"But sensei. She's not ready to be a gen-"

"Shut up Obito! The way I see it," Minato got on his knees and took off Obito's forehead protector."you don't deserve this.

And Kakashi! You are not becoming a chunin until you are fifteen and ready to decide for yourself! Now tell me. Where's Rin?"

Obito managed to tell him about where they had tied her up through gritted teeth.

Minato quickly ran across the forest clearing towards where Rin had been tied this entire time as the other Minato watched over the arrogant little demons.

Rin indeed was tied up to a tree, her voice muffled by a piece of cloth. Tears trickling down her cheeks. Minato took the cloth out of her mouth and she started sobbing uncontrolably. He put Obito's forehead protector down and started loosening the rope around her. What happened next was unexpected. Rin disappeared in a puff of smoke. And Obito's forehead protector attracted Minato's attention with a pop sound. Rin, the real Rin, emerged from the cloud of smoke around the forehead protector. She snatched the bell with one quick movement as Minato was too surprised to do anything.

Then the bell and Minato disappered in a puff of smoke as well. The real Minato, it seemed, was standing infront of Obito and Kakashi.

 **oOo**

"Whose idea was this?"

Kakashi grunted in respone to the question.

"And when did you henge into the forehead protector?"

"From the very beginning."

"You can hold a henge for that long? Very impressive indeed. And whose clone was that, tied to the tree?"

Kakashi grunted in response once again.

"Of course."

Minato took out the bell and held it infront of the three members of team seven.

"You pass."

The three genin cheered as Minato burst into laughter.

"Wow! Someone seems to be quite happy today."

"Kushina?! What are you doing here?!"

Usually Minato would have been happy at her sight but...

"I've brought lunch."

"Why?!"

"What? You don't want it?!"

"Yes! Of course I do. But…but…Yes! Kakashi was saying earlier that he doesn't have money to eat out. So I'm sure he can have it." He turned around to look at Kakashi. "You are damn lucky!"

"Wipe that stupid grin off your face! I have enough food for everyone."

Rin and Obito cheered like they had won some lottery whereas Kakashi and Minato looked at each other with half lidded eyes.

 **AN : Hope you liked this chapter. Please review to let me know what you feel about this chapter.**

 **Author out.**


	5. chapter 5: family

**NARUTO DOESN'T BELONG TO ME. OR I WOULDN'T BE WRITING A FAN FICTION.**

 **AN: AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER**

 **Chapter 5:** **Family**

"Mm. It's really good!" Obito said licking his fingers.

"It is?!"

"What do you mean," Kushina smiled at Minato, false sweetness dripping from her voice, "Minato-kun?"

"Nothing! I swear I love your cooking!" Minato stuffed a sandwich in his mouth to prove it. "Well, it indeed is good."

"Of course it is! You and Kakashi have tasted my cooking only once! And that time I was just trying out a new recipe!" With that Kushina huffed and turned away from Minato. Minato just grinned like an idiot.

"Kushina san, are you sensei's girlfriend?"

Kushina Uzumaki glared at Obito like he was an Iwa nin and was asking for directions to the Hokage's personal residence. Minato very efficiently maintained a rather idiotic grin.

"Kakashi, you aren't eating! The sandwiches are not poisoned ya know!"

Kakashi picked up a sandwich and four pairs of eyes started looking at him like he was an animal on the verge of extinction and they had to write reports on him.

' _The last time I saw his face he was just 3 years old and I was giving him a bath. I bet he looks just like Sakumo sensei_ '

 _'To think that he has been training with me for five years now and I've never seen his face. Finally!'_

 _'I am sure that bastard is so ugly that he is scared of showing his face.'_

 _'Eeeep! I get to see Kakashi kun's face! I bet he is really handsome!'_

Kakashi glared at the four nosy people sitting accross him and staring at him with anticipation. But he really was hungry. So…

Suddenly purple smoke enveloped all of them. Minato quickly weaved a few hand seals and breathed out a gust of air with much less force than actually required. But by the time the smoke cleared Kakashi's mask was already up and the quantity of sandwiches had lessened by two.

Rin and Kushina glared at Kakashi and pouted. Minato just grinned stupidly. And Obito looked away like he couldn't care any lesser.

Kakashi decided that it would be good for him to draw the attention away from him before the red haired kunoichi decided to unmask him by force. So he pierced the silence with his voice.

"Kushina nee, how did your first A rank mission go?"

"Good," Kushina had already forgotten about Kakashi's mask and emmitted a million ryo smile," actually it went great. The old man assigned a perfect mission for me. I didn't have to kill anyone and all I did was just spy over a group of few rogue ninjas. And Shikaku was a great team leader."

"Wow! An A rank?! Kushina nee ch- sorry, Kushina san, you are awesome!"

"You bet I am! I am a jounin too ya know! And I am so strong that I can kick your sensei's ass any given day! And you and Rin can call me Kushina nee too ya know!"

"Oh my Kami! I bet sensei is scared as hell of you!"

"Yes Obito, sensei is terrified of her." Kakashi deadpanned.

Minato just kept on smiling like he was sitting on a bag full of senbons but had been ordered to keep a smile plastered on his face.

"Yes Obito. Women are far more powerful than men. And if you ever piss off a woman, you better keep your distance from her."

"That's alright Rin. But how do you know this? You know," Obito brought his hands near his chest, " you are not a woman yet. You don't have those things on your chest that make them look bigger and rounder."

Half an hour later they came back from the outskirts of Konoho. Kakashi hopped over the rooftops, towards the Uchiha compound. Kushina and Rin went back to their respective houses. Minato smiled at whoever passed by and traced the path towards the Hokage tower to tell him about the formation of team seven. And Obito, with numerous wounds all over his body, dragged his feet towards the hospital. His shoulders slumped. Women indeed were scary. Obito sighed as his shoulders slumped even more.

oOo

Kakashi knocked on the door of the Uchiha clan head. Mikoto answered the door.

"Yes dear. Come inside. Shisui is playing with Itachi in the backyard. You can join them."

"Uh... I will wait outside, Uchiha sama. When they are done, tell Shisui-"

"Come inside Kakashi kun. Uncle Fugaku will be really upset if you don't. And how many times have I asked you to call me aunt? Come inside. I am sure that Itachi and Shisui will be very happy to see you."

"But-"

"No buts!"

Kakashi hesitantly stepped inside. Wasn't this the same house where once Shisui's parents stayed? He felt like if he stayed inside the house, it would come alive and vomit him out, disgusted by his presence. But aunt Mikoto's smile generated a warm feeling somewhere in his chest. It made him feel like he was actually welcome. Like the red on his father's hands hadn't really been inherited by him.

Huh! Who was he kidding? His father had left him behind to repent for his crimes. Left him behind so that-

"Itachi kun! Shisui kun! Look who's here!"

"Kashi nii!" shouted Shisui and Itachi and came running towards him. Kakashi sighed. He knew all attempts of getting rid of the disgusting nickname would be useless.

oOo

"Play time's over! Come inside kids. It's time for dinner."

"Mom, five minutes more please?"

"Itachi, you're so well mannered. But a little devil is what you are! Now come inside before I smack your head! And puppy eyes won't work this time!"

"Yes aunt! I am so hungry that I can eat a whale! Let's go inside Kashi nii, Itachi kun!"

"Wash yourselves first. Or no dinner. You too Kakashi!"

"But-"

"No buts!"

"But-"

"Kakashi kun," Mikoto looked at him with an oh-so-charming smile, "do you want me to put you under a genjutsu?"

Kakashi paled at that. So much that one would need the sharingan to distinguish between his silver white hair and his face. He quickly joined the other two kids.

"Fugaku kun, dinner is ready dear."

"I have to go to office. Tons of paperwork to do. I don't have time."

"Oh dear," Mikoto smiled once again, "do you want me to put you under a genjutsu and drag you to the table?"

"No need to get restless! I am coming!"

Soon all the Uchihas and Kakashi sat around the table as Mikoto served the food.

"Itadakimasu!"

Fugaku kun, I think Shisui wants to tell you something.

"Huh? What is it?"

"Uncle Fugaku, I have passed the academy exam."

"So?"

"The academy teachers tell me that if I want I can have a sensei to train me personally. Just like Kashi nii had all these years."

"Hmm. So you need my permission?"

"Yes."

"Hmm. Let me think...umm...no!"

"No? But-"

"You are just seven years old. And war is just lurking around the corner. There's no way in hell I'm going to let you face war now. And I don't want to hear about this anymore."

"Okay." Obito's shoulders sagged.

"Kakashi kun, why are you not eating dear?"

"Uh…"

"It's okay Kakashi. I have placed a genjutsu on the two boys. And I and aunt Mikoto won't look."

"Thanks Uchiha sama."

"It's uncle Fugaku for you."

"Fugaku dear, is everything going good in the headquarters?"

"Yes. But there is too much pending paperwork. After dinner I'll head over back to office."

Mikoto looked towards Kakashi with an eye crinkling smile.

"Kakashi is the food- KAKASHI THE BOWL'S EMPTY ALREADY?! IF I CATCH YOU EATING THAT FAST EVER AGAIN, I'LL MAKE YOU RUN FOUR LAPS AROUND KONOHA!"

"I am sure I can manage that quite easi-"

"NAKED!"

"Yes Kakashi. Your aunt is right. You should not eat so fast. You may choke on your food."

"See? Even your uncle knows. Thanks Fuga- YOUR BOWL'S EMPTY TOO! WHY ARE YOU TWO IN SUCH A HURRY?!"

"Mikoto sam- aunt, it's getting late and I need to get back to my house."

"Both of you are sleeping here tonight."

"I would really love to. But I've got to go to the Hatake compound."

"The paperwork's very important Mikoto. Or why would I not want to spend a night with my lovely wife?"

Mikoto placed a finger on her right temple and rubbed to release the anger. She sighed.

"Oh! Of course! But..." Mikoto clapped her hands cheerfully. "If anyone steps outside this house after dinner, I'll hang their severed heads outside the Uchiha compound."

Kakashi and Fugaku looked at each other.

Poof

When the smoke cleared only Mikoto, Itachi and Shisui were in the room. The two boys, not knowing anything about all the commotion because of the Uchiha clan head's genjutsu. Mikoto placed two hands on them from accross the table and released the genjutsu.

"Boys, if you ever start acting like them, I'll strangle you to death."

"Like whom?"

"Never mind."

"Mom, can I get a little more? Please?"

"Yes! Me too!"

"Of course dear."

oOo

The two ninjas made their way towards their respective destinstions, checking their backs every once in a while for sweet and cute, raven haired terrifying ladies.

One safely reached the Konoha police headquartes and sighed in relief. The other reached the Konoha graveyard and sighed in disappointment.Disappointment because he was actually hoping that Mikoto would follow him. Now that the thought had worn off, he realized how silent the graveyard was. There were dogs barking outside the gate. And wasn't that an owl? He strained his ears to listen to the far away sounds. Tried so desperately to escape the silence.

Would he ever have people to pull him out of that silence? Who would actually love him and not leave his side when he needed them. Just like they had left his father's. Kakashi told himself that true friends never left one's side. But...but he didn't know how to make friends. He never did. His father promised to teach him. But he didn't keep the promise. And now Kakashi was lost. Completely alone in this silent as death night. Kakashi laughed at himself. Of course he had a family. Just like Itachi did. His mother and father were lying in that very graveyard. And those dogs were definitely his friends. Weren't they the only ones who kept him company all night long? And the moon...oh! It was covered by the clouds. So even the moon had left him? Nah! Kakashi didn't like the moon anyway. The owl could easily replace the moon. And if Kakashi wasn't lucky! There was not one but many owls there.

 _'Hmph! See moon? I am not going to be lonely without you!_ ' thought Kakashi.

And how could Kakashi forget the tree by his mother's grave? That was Kakashi's own personal bed! And...wait...what was the owl doing on that branch? He was not going to share his bed! No! But...hadn't his father said to him that friends share? Kakashi could do that much for his friends. He was nice like that.

He was making his way towards the tree when,

"Kakashi. Visiting your mother I see."

 **AN: Look. I know that Fugaku and Itachi seem rather OOC but it's all planned. Even Kakashi being a genin is part of the plan. So just read to know more.**

 **And you know what is 'ya know' and why I kept using it.**

 **Next chapter in two weeks. Let me know how you all liked it by reviewing ya know! XD**


	6. Shadows and light

**Naruto doesn't belong to me.**

 **AN: at the end of the chapter.**

 **Chapter 6: Shadows and light**

"Kakashi. Visiting your mother I see."

"Orochimaru sama?"

"Tsk. Uncle."

"What are you doing here?"

"Always the curious one. I've come to visit someone."

"Whom? My mother?"

"Yes. It's been weeks since the last time I came. Though...I guess she's sleeping right now. I'll just be a minute."

Orochimaru walked ever so gracefully towards the grave of Anko Hatake with his slow pace. He sat down on his knees and placed the flowers he had brought with himself. Kakashi was a little astonished to see the roses, but then again, Orochimaru was a weird person.

"Kakashi. Walk with me."Orochimaru said in his usual tone.

"Kakashi. You are tired right?"

"Yes Orochimaru sama."

"Uncle Orochimaru."

"Yes uncle Orochimaru."

"That's a good kid."

"I am not a kid anymore." Kakashi pouted.

"Of course you are not. You are a genin already."

"Sensei says I am chunin level."

"And you'll soon be a jounin too. Mark my words."

"Really? Will you recommend me to the Ho-"

"Shh. Hear that?"

"What? The song?"

Both of them stopped outside of a house and listened intently to the song coming from accross the wall. Orochimaru looked at the sky and smiled as the song seeped through their ears and warmed their hearts.

"She sings so good. Doesn't she?"

"Yes Kakashi," Orochimaru sighed, "she singed really well."

"Singed? What are you talking about?"

"Nothing kid. Just memories."

Both of them stopped talking and listened even more closely. Kakashi closed his his eyes. The woman was singing a lullaby to her children. Frogs croaked from the nearby pond. Owls hooted. There were always crickets to be heard in Konoha. All these sounds mixed together to form a complex compound that gave him goosebumps. Perhaps this was life. A life he did not have. A life he could only dream of. Kakashi decided to break the silence.

"Uncle Orochimaru? Are they ever going to stop?"

"Shh. I am listening to her."

Again they fell silent as the woman kept on singing. Soon she fell silent as well. The world suddenly became more silent than it was before.

"Were you talking about the nightmares, Kakashi?"

"Yes. Are they ever going to stop?"

"I don't know."

They started walking once again. Their footsteps echoed throughout Konoha as they strode past the silence of the streets. Kakashi noticed that Orochimaru had started humming the same tune as the woman from before. Kakashi sped up a little to catch up to the snake sannin and walked right beside him. Orochimaru ruffled his snow coloured hair and smiled down at him. He placed a hand on Kakashi's shoulder and started humming again.

"Kakashi, it is really late now. You should go sleep."

"But-"

"No Kakashi. Don't you have your first team mission tomorrow?"

"Yes. I think I'll go." Kakashi said to the man with skin as white as his hair.

"Where are you going Kakashi?"

"Huh? I thought you asked me to go to sleep."

"We are standing right outside Hatake compound."

"Oh! I...I..." Kakashi didn't want Orochimaru to know that he hadn't stepped inside the house after that night. Orochimaru wouldn't like the fact that Kakashi had been spending his nights in a graveyard or rooftops for the last five years.

"Yes. I guess I'll go in now."

Kakashi placed his hand on the steel gate to push it open but couldn't muster the courage to apply any force.He froze. Memories flashed before his eyes. Kakashi could swear that it was Sakumo standing there in front of the wooden door of his house.

"Kakashi! What happened?" Orochimaru placed a hand on Kakashi's shoulder. "Are you not going in?"

"I...I..."

"Kakashi, do you know that a ninja must have the ability to work without resting?"

"Yes."

"Very good. Today you're going to stay awake all night. It's an official training exercise."

"Really?!" Any other ten years old boy would have had groaned at the mere thought of it. But Kakashi cheered. Cheered because there wouldn't be any nightmares that night. And because the deadly silence of the night wouldn't be chipping away at his soul.

"Yes. And I've a few things that I want to tell you."

"What?"

"Did I tell you that story about how that fool Jiraya summoned a tadpole instead of a toad while fighting a S class ninja?"

"No."

"Very well then." Orchimaru put a hand on Kakashi's shoulders and pulled him closer.

"The reason I am telling you this story is that I want you to tell it to a girl your age, so that everyone knows about this in the village by tomorrow nightfall. Understood?"

"Yes sir!"

"Very good.Now listen." Orochimaru again smiled at Kakashi.

"It was right after we had been recognised as the legendary sannin. It was during the second great shinobi war..."

oOo

"Kakashi. It's time you joined your team. Didn't you say that today you have your first team mission?"

"Is it five in the morning already?"

"Yes. You better hurry now."

"Okay. Bye!" Kakashi waved back at Orochimaru and sped towards training ground three to join his team.

oOo

"Obito! You are late!"

"There was this really old lady that needed help with her bags. I couldn't not hel-"

"Liar!" shouted Kakashi and Rin in unison.

"Alright guys! We are already late. Lord third is going to be furious."

"Yeah sensei," the pearly white teeth of Obito's again showed themselves in a grin, "let's go!"

oOo

"What? How is that a ninja mission?"

"Obito! Shut up! It's the Hokage you are talking to!"

"Rin, did you really expect Obito to have manners?"

"Shut up Kakashi! And Obito! Say sorry to the Hokage right now!"

"What? No! Rin, he's underestimating our abilities! How are you supposed to be the greatest kunoichi ever if you take missions like this?"

"Uh...okay then! Hokage sama! We want an A or S rank!"

"Yes old man! Now even Rin wants an A or S rank!"

"Obito, Rin, you are talking to the Ho-"

"Shut up sensei!"shouted both Rin and Obito together.

Minato chuckled nervously. Like one woman wasn't enough to give him hell, he now had a ten years old girl to look after. Minato shuddered at the thought of Rin touching puberty.

"We demand an A rank!" shouted Rin and Obito in unison. Now that was twice in a row. Obito blushed. Perhaps even Kami wanted them to be together. Saying the exact same words twice was too much to be a coincidence. Obito's face was split into two by his trademark goofy grin.

"What are you smiling at kid?" Sarutobi Hiruzen burst out into laughter.

"Wh...but...shut up you old fool and give us an A rank!"

Minato smacked Obito on his head.

"I am sorry for my student Hokage sama." He bowed and forced Obito's head down as well. Obito scowled at Minato. For once, Minato looked down and returned the scowl.

The sandaime Hokage burst out into laughter once again. Finally, after a minute he started losing his breath and stopped.

"You want an A rank? Let me tell you a secret. This cat you are looking for is a ninja cat."

"What?!" Obito's eyes bacame as wide as saucers.

"He is making a foo-" Minato appeared behind Kakashi in a flash and muffled his voice.

"Yes. He is a highly dangerous foe. He is known for evading even the greatest of ninjas."

"Why did you," Rin gulped, " not assign this mission to a tracking nin then?"

"They are all scared.I was sure that the mighty Obito Uchiha wouldn't decline though. The village needs you Obito. Won't you do it?"

"Of course I will. It's a Hokage's duty to tackle any threat to the village head on! And I am going to be the Hokage someday!" with that he grabbed Kakashi and Rin by their hands and rushed outside. Minato turned towards the Hokage and smiled nervously. Then he bowed and shut the door gently behind him as he left.

The Hokage burst out into laughter once again. The team seven was indeed always the most dysfunctional. And he wouldn't have it any other way.

 **Okay. It's 3am here. My back's killing me. My eyes are red. I feel like I have the sharingan. XD**

 **I know Orochimaru was out of character. But like I said, there are reasons. Just keep on reading to know more.**

 **Anyways. Hope the chapter was good. Next chapter in two weeks.**

 **Thanks for reading and please review to let me know how you liked it.**

 **Btw...who's excited for Game of Thrones season seven?**


	7. Chapter 7: Peace

NARUTO IS MASASHI KISHIMOTO'S.

AN: At the end.

Chapter 7: Peace

Obito was cheerful as always. Kakashi was...well...less gloomier than usual. And Minato sensei always smiled like an idiot. Then why was the sky all moody? And if it really did want to cry, it could have done so after they completed their mission. It could sob all day long for all she cared. But Konoha was surrounded by rain forests on all it's sides. So the skies had to weep more than two hundred centimeters worth of water throughout the year. But still...

"Rin! It's going your way!"

"Got it!"

With the rustle of leaves Rin emmerged from the bushes she had taken cover behind. The raindrops stopped kissing the leaves for a second. The thunder didn't want to intrude either. Rin looked the cat right in the eyes. And Rin definitely won because the cat turned back and ran back towards Obito. The raindrops again continued on their voyage.

"Obito! It's going back to you!"

"I know! Now this mission is as good as over!"

Obito took one step, two step and then sprinted towards the the creame coloured mud coated cat.

"You are mine!"

The cat suddenly took a sharp right turn and disappeared into the bushes.

At that moment Obito questioned the whole human evolution. Why did humans not have huge claws?!

Obito slipped and slid all the way to where the hideous cat had been standing a second before.

Thunder chose to break it's silence. And Minato was happy that it did. If the rumbling sound of it hadn't muffled Obito's extraordinarily decent words, he would have had gone deaf. He had an almost teenager girl in his team and a boy who could give Tsunade Senju a run for her money. Facepalm.

"Obito, are you alright?"

"Of course I am. I fell because it seemed fun. It was a peace of cake I tell you. I could have caught it without even looking at it if I wanted to."

"Obito! Are you alright?!"

"Do I bloody look alright, you white haired bastard?!"

"O...kay."

"And by the way, thanks a lot Kakashi! You really helped us a lot. We couldn't have done it without you! Thanks a lot for standing over there ON THAT TREE!"

"Geez Obito! Calm down!"

"You are not doing it right. It's not a ninja cat of course. But it's nothing short of a demon either. We need to form a plan and then do it together. Even Minato sensei can't do it alone."

Minato looked at Kakashi.

"What are looking at me for? You can't even find Kushina nee when she is pissed off. And she has blood red hair."

Minato narrowed his eyes.

"Go on! Get lost! Help your teammates! Shoo! Shoo!"

Kakashi jumped down from the branch he had been standing on.

"I have a plan. Listen closely."

oOo

"Itachi! Let's go! We are already late!"

"Yes mother!" the little Uchiha came out running from inside the the house and latched onto his mother's hand.

"Come on Shisui! My other hand is still free."

"No way aunt Mikoto! I am old enough to walk by myself."

"Oh are you now?" grunted Fugaku from behind.

"Yes, I am!"

"Very well then." Fugaku kneeled down and placed two hands on Shisui's waist, picked him up and put him on his shoulder.

"Hey! What are you-"

"Shut up!"

Both Itachi and Mikoto burst out in laughter. Shisui's face grew redder than the sharingan as they started walking towards the Naka shrine. Mikoto wouldn't be surprised if Obito did indeed awaken the sharingan. Shisui Uchiha- the Uchiha to awaken his sharingan because his uncle made him sit on his shoulder. Mikoto laughed harder.

oOo

It was such a beautiful day. All the Uchihas were done with praying and had gathered around the oldest among them to listen to words of wisdom. This had been a tradition in the Uchiha clan for the past four decades. Itachi always found this part very very boring. It was raining outside. Itachi always liked playing in the rain. Jumping in puddles. And he really enjoyed it when it rained heavy enough to flood the streets. Wouldn't Shisui make him a paper boat? Did he just hear croaking? Why was this old fool still talking? What good it do anyway? And if facial expressions were anything to go by then Shisui hated this as much as he did. Scowls and rolling of eyes were definitely not expressions that symbolised interest.

"Hey Shisui. Isn't this boring?"

"Shh! They'll hear you!"

Shisui got up very slowly. He signalled Itachi to follow him. Itachi got up slowly as well.

"Follow me." Shisui whispered.

"Shisui! Itachi! Come back here right now!"

Sitting beside Mikoto was definitely out of the question now. So they went and sat beside Fugaku.

"You find this boring?"

"Umm...uh...father...it's just that...-"

"Well, this is boring."

"What?"

"Well, it's raining outside. I always liked playing in the rain."

"Let's go then!"

"Wait a minute." Fugaku smirked.

The Uchiha clan head cast a genjutsu over himself and the two boys so that they didn't attract attention. Then he weaved a few more hand signs and made three clones.

"Transform into us three and stay here. "

The three Fugakus nodded in approval.

"LET'S GO NO-" Fugaku quickly muffled Itachi's voice with his hand.

"Shh!"

"Father! Will we we play in the rain?"

"Yes. And I'll also teach you an awesome technique."

"But I want to float paper boats."

"Yes. We'll do that too."

Mikoto smirked.

'Does Fugaku think he can fool me with a genjutsu?' She refrained herself from laughing.

oOo

"Summon some chakra in your hands. They have taught you how to do that at the academy, haven't they?"

"Yes!" shouted Shisui and Itachi in unison.

"Hey boys! You didn't invite me?"

"Miko...Mikoto!?"

"What Fugaku? I can't play with you? And I make better paper boats than you do too."

"No you don't!"

"Of course I do!"

All four of them laughed.

oOo

Takeshi was very happy. Even the cloudy sky and bone chilling rain could do nothing to get him down.

"Hey Hiroshi! Do you know my daughter is-"

"Three years old. Cute. Beautiful. Has black eyes. Brunette. Yeah I know. "

Takeshi and Hiroshi burst out in laughter.

"I know about her so much even though I've never met her. Don't forget to introduce me to her. I have heard about her so much that I can't wait to see her anymore."

"Come on! Hurry up! We can go home after this! "

"Yeah! wait you bastard! I'm not the yellow flash you know!"

"I'm not sure that yellow flash does indeed do what you are doing behind the bush as quick as he does everything else."

They laughed once again.

"I'm done. Let's go."

They took to the trees once again. Takeshi took out his family photograph from his pocket. He smiled like an idiot. And why wouldn't he? He had such a beautiful wife. And anyone would die to have such a cute daughter like that. Would she recognise him? Or call him daddy maybe?

"Takeshi, if you collide with a tree here I am not carrying you back go the village."

"Yeah! I don't expect much from an arsehole like you."

They fell silent.

"Hey Hiroshi! How old is your is your daughter?"

"She's eight years old. Can you believe it? She's eight years already!"

"Whoah! She's that big already?"

"Yeah! It feels just like yesterday when she used to come back from academy and hug me tight!"

"It's been just six months you know?"

"Yeah. Tomorrow by this time I'll already be at home! I can't wait to see her."

"I can't wait to see my dau-"

They quickly took cover behind a tree.

Kusagakure was always known to be beautiful. A valley full of trees and beautiful flowers. Birds of different varieties. And if they had heard right, very beautiful women. What Kusa definitely wasn't known for was Kumo and Iwa anbu.

Had they formed an alliance?The Hokage definitely needed to know this.

The rain had stopped. Drops were falling down from the top of a tree to a puddle.

Drip

Hiroshi's breath fell on Takeshi's shoulder. They were mere chunin. How could they ever hope of taking on so many anbu black ops? These were anbu! Second only to kage in rank!

Drip

But they hadn't been seen yet. All they had to do was hide till the anbus were gone. That should be easy they thought. And they could overhear a word or two this close as well. Hiroshi's warm breath fell on Takeshi's shoulder.

Drip

Takeshi's warm breath fell on Hiroshi's shoulder. Wait what?!

"Hey! Spying is considered rude. Where are your manners leaflings?"

Hiroshi turned and stopped the sword with his kunai.

"Takeshi run!"

"But-"

"GO! And tell my wife and daughter that...that I am sorry!"

Takeshi remembered his daughter's face. His wife. His warm bed.

"I am sorry Hiroshi!"

He ran. Ran for his life. Ran harder than he had ever before.

It felt like seconds only before he heard a blood curdling scream.

"There's nowhere to run leaf nin. Surrender and we'll give you a quick and painless death."

"Please! Let me go! " Takeshi shouted in between his sobs," I'll tell no one. I promise. I have a three years old daughter."

He took out the photograph as proof but it was taken from his hand before he knew it.

"Your wife is beautiful. Perhaps we'll save her for the last when we destroy Konoha."

"STAY IN YOUR LIMITS SOLDIER! Get it over with! Quick!"

"NO! PLEAS- "

Drip

 **AN: I have exams from 18th. I will try my hardest but I really can't promise anything.**

 **And who's a game of thrones fan here?**

 **Thanks for reading. And do remember that reviews fuel me.**

 **See ya!**


	8. Chapter 8: Peace? (part 1)

**NARUTO NOT MINE.**

 **ME NOT MASASHI KISHIMOTO**.

 **This chapter hasn't been edited properly. Please point out any mistakes on my part. Just point them out to me in reviews or pm.**

 **Chapter 8:** **Peace** **?(part 1)**

"That guy sure is late!"

"You are the one to talk."

"If you two start fighting once more, I am going back to sandaime sama right now and taking that babysitting mission!"

The two genins grumbled but said nothing.

"Minato sensei look! I think he's here!"

"Yes Rin. That's him alright." confirmed Minato. "Kawaguchi sama! We are the team that you requested from Konoha!"Minato shouted and waved his hand to get the attention.

The man stopped in his tracks and looked warily around himself in search of the source of the voice that had suddenly made itself audible.

"Oh! Thank you for coming leaf ninjas! I shall be grateful to you and your village!" the bald man shouted as he ran towards team 7. " And sorry for being late."

"It's okay Kawaguchi san, we are used to it."

Rin quickly grabbed Kakashi's ear and pulled it hard for his comment.

Obito turned away, sporting a very satisfied grin on his face as Kawaguchi laughed at the children's antics.

"Come now Kawaguchi san," Minato said with an amicable smile, "let's get going."

"Of course shinobi san!"

They walked through the forest as the members of team seven introduced themselves to their client.

Kakashi wasn't paying much attention to their discussion. He was enveloped by beauty. The tree with pink flowers looked really beautiful. He didn't know it's name though. Was that a squirrel? His mother would perhaps write a poem about it. He didn't remember his mother much. He remembered that she was a good singer though. He even remembered the lullaby that she used to sing to him, and sometimes even his father. He had a diary of her's where she had written quite a few poems though. Though he wasn't sure whether they were poems or songs. He even remembered a poem about beautiful forests and wild life. What was it again? His attention was dragged by Obito suddenly. Wasn't there a poem about friends too? Yes. But he didn't remember it right now. Couldn't he write one if he tried? About friends. But first he would need to pay attention to the closest things he had to friends.

"Rin! Look! Aren't they beautiful?"

"Yes Obito! They are very beautiful. And that blue one looks the best!"

"Well...umm...whydon'tyouputtheminyourhair!?"

"What? I didn't get you."

' _Come on! You can do this! You can do this! You can do this! You have to do this!_ '

Obito gulped down the lump forming in his throat. He slowly walked closer to Rin and synchronised his pace with her's. Then he slowly fell back a bit.

' _You can do this! You are going to be the Hokage! This is child's play!'_

He slowly put his hands on her head and tucked the flowers behind her ears.

Minato turned around to look at Obito's handiwork.

"Wow Rin," Minato again cracked a smile of his, " you look gorgeous!"

"I do? Thanks a lot Obito!" She turned around and pecked Obito on the cheek lightly.

Just a moment ago Obito was brimming with exitement. And all of a sudden everything went blank. He couldn't see the lush greenery of the forest. He couldn't smell the sweet smell of the flowers that he was inhaling a second ago. He couldn't hear what anyone was saying. He just felt his face getting warm. Much warmer than usual. He was sure that if he tried to move, he would only end up falling down. And he needed to breath.

"Obito!" Kakashi shouted. "You...you have the sharingan!"

"What...What!? WHAT!? REALLY?"

"Yes Obito! I see it! It's blood red! And...oh! That's just your face."

"Wait you sick bastard! I'll skin you alive! Come here you little-"

"Wait you guys! Don't go ahead on your own!" But as usual, neither Kakashi nor Obito heeded Minato's words.

"I am going to kill you Kakashi!"

"Catch me if you can, loser!"

Minato ran behind them to catch them before one of them ended up killing the other by mistake. Minato hated himself for opening that big mouth of his when the third had asked him whether he was ready to become a sensei.

Kawaguchi's hoarse laughter rang throughout the forest.

oOo

"It's growing really cold Kawaguchi san. Are we there yet?"

"Yes little girl. We will be there any moment now."

"Obito." Kakashi called.

"What!?"

"It's getting really dark. You know what would be useful? Sharingan!"

Obito acted like he hadn't heard Kakashi and went on ahead to walk by Minato.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

Rin smacked Kakashi in the head once again and joined her other two team

mates.

"Look Kawaguchi san. The forest ends up ahead there."

"Yes Minato san. And my house is just five minutes away from there."

It had been decades since had run. But being around hyperactive ninja kids did fill one with energy. And he was kid by heart.

"Come on kids! Hurry up! My wife cooks really well!" He started jogging.

Obito cheered and joined him. Kakashi followed with Rin. Minato smiled and quickened his pace to catch upto them.

"I am home!"

"Just in time! The dinner is ready too!"

"Yay!" cheered everyone in unison.

"Hold your horses! A day's journey through the forest can make you a residence of many germs! Dinner will be served by the time you wash yourselves! "

Minato and Kawaguchi just laughed at the children and sat down.

"What are you two adult children sitting here for? Go on! Get yourselves washed too!"

oOo

"Wow grandma! You are an awesome cook!" Obito exclaimed.

"Is that so, young leafling?"

"Oh! I forgot to introduce myself. I am-"

"Yes. I know. Your name is Obito Uchiha."she gave a hearty laugh.

"You bettet remember that name granny! Because you are looking at-"

"The future hokage? Yes, young leafling, you have told me that as well."

Obito flustered in embarrsssment.

"And have I told you about-"

"Your face carved in the mountain? Yes boy."

Rin slid open the door of the room that had been given to them to spend the night.

"Obito! It's late! Come in right now!"

"Yeah! Yeah! I'm coming. You are not my mother you know? Ouch! Ouch! No Rin, I am sorry. Let go of my ear! Ouch!"

The door slid shut again.

"Kakashi! It's really late! Stop sulking in the corner and go to bed! Minato sensei, tell him to go to bed!"

"It's okay Rin. Kakashi will guard the house incase someone tries to cause us any harm."

Kakashi was thankful to Minato. It was an almost D rank mission. Though it was true that a shinobi always must be on guard but considering that it wasn't even half a day away from leaf and was thus under surveillance by anbu black ops, it wasn't really necessary. But Kakashi couldn't let his team mates know about his fears. He didn't want them to see him weak and pathetic. And vulnerable. And he was glad that Minato sensei had saved him the trouble of lying and coming up with excuses for sneaking out.

"I'll be going out now. Good night."

Kakashi slid open the door and stepped outside of the house. It was rather cold outside. And empty too. He could see the forest when he looked to his right. Ah! Perhaps he should have had brought his mother's diary. He really had nothing to do. Perhaps he could get some writing done. He had to check whether he had inherited his mother's poetic prowesses. He was't a good singer by any means. And if his father's words were anything to go by, his mother was as beautiful as the moon. Kakashi was lacking in that department too. He was average looking at best. Kakashi wanted to know whether he had inherited anything from his mother. Anything at all. To his left was some small civilian village. Couldn't he be just a civilian? One who didn't lose parents. One who had a home.

Kakashi knew that such baseless fantasies would only bring more pain. So he forced himself to not think about it.

Was that a wolf? Perhaps it was the one that he heard everyday in Konoha. It had come here just because it missed Kakashi. And Kakashi was delighted to see an owl too. Oh! So he had been barely out for a day and his friends had already come looking for him. He would have a nice talk with them once he returned home. That would teach them to be impatient. But right now he was just glad that they were here.

Inside, Obito was having a really hard time, trying to sleep. He was tired all right. And he was one of them people who could fall asleep anywhere, anytime. But still it didn't feel right. Rin was already fast asleep. Minato sensei had his eyes closed too.

"What is it Obito?"

Obito was startled. Unfortunately not enough to awaken the sharingan though.

"Sensei, is it cold outside?"

"Yes."

"And Kakashi is out there. All alone."

"Oh. I am sure that he can handle a bit of cold."

"No. I am more worried that he is probably getting bored out there. Should I give him company?"

"Is that what you want? To give him company?"

"Yes."

"Go. Just tell him that you couldn't sleep."

Obito pushed open the door and stepped outside of the house. If he had been one of those boys who already had body hair, they would be standing so tall that he would look more like a porcupine and less like human.

' _Stupid cold!Stupid cold! Stupid cold!'_

"What are you doing out here, Obito?"

"I couldn't sleep. So I came outside."

"No Obito. Get inside. If you can't sleep, just close your eyes and lie down. That still helps."

"I can take a bit of cold! Now shut up and stop bossing around!"

Kakashi was irritated but said nothing. He could spend four-five hours writing poems in his head. And of course he could talk to his old friends, the owl and the wolf. If he ignored Obito long enough, he would get discouraged and go inside. But right now he needed to dodge the kunai that was heading towards him.

"What is the neaning of this, Obito?"

"Fight me!"

"I am not interested."

"I don't care!" with that Obito ran towards Kakashi, kunai in hand.

Kakashi simply moved aside a bit and pushed Obito to his right. Obito tumbled down but got uo again within no time.

He again headed towards Kakashi.

' _He's not going to give up! Sigh!'_

 **AN:** P **lease forgive me. This chapter's almost two months late.**

 **All I can say is that life hit hard. Very hard.**

 **Sorry again. I hope you find it in yourself to forgive me.**

 **Please review and let me know how you like it so far**


	9. Chapter 9: Peace (part 2)

**Chapter 9: Peace ( part 2)**

" Sensei? Why are Kakashi and Obito sleeping on the roof huddled so close to one another?"

"I don't know."

"Why are you smiling so wide?"

"I don't know." Minato sighed. Yes. He hadn't made the wrong decision that day. And he was happy.

"Sensei? Your face is going to split into two."

"I don't know."

"That wasn't even a question."

oOo

"Are you two crazy?! You two were sparring all night?!"

"Come on Rin-"

"Shut up Kakashi!"

Obito laughed out loud at that. Only if he had the sharingan to capture Kakashi's reaction. The way he flinched at Rin's sudden and rather violent sounding obstruction was hilarious. He almost jumped up a metre.

"Why are you laughing Obito?! Do I look funny?! Or is it that my words are amusing?! What's so funny?"

"I don't know."

That was it. She had heard enough 'I don't know's to last her the whole month. She so wished to pummel both Obito and Kakashi right then. But she couldn't...

Kakashi held his hands in front of his face like a protective barrier. "Seriously Rin. I promise we didn't destroy anything or anyone. It was just taijutsu. And you know us. We were not fighting to kill of course. Just maim each other for the rest of our lives."

On second thoughts, why couldn't she?

"Wait you two! I am going to gouge out your eyes!"

"Way to go you white haired bastard! Perfect timing for a joke!"

Kawaguchi looked at the three kids as they ran out of his house. Would he be responsible if someone killed someone while working for him? Nah. So he again started planning for the day's activities with Minato.

oOo

"Where are we going sensei?"asked Obito.

"We are going to a place that is called the Shopkeeper's paradise. Goods from all over the world are brought here. Then from here, shopkeepers from all around Fire country buy them and sell them in their shops." Minato said.

"But why are we here?"

"Because," Kakashi replied this time with heavy sarcasm, "Kawaguchi san wants to dance in the middle of the village, you dimwit!"

Minato glared at Kakashi and then slowed himself down a bit to walk by the old man's side.

"Rin, hey look! Aren't those birds beautiful?"

Rin glared at Obito and then went on ahead to walk by herself. Obito in turn glared at Kakashi and caught up with Rin to talk with her.

Obito spent the rest of the afternoon trying to lighten up Rin -not that it paid off- because she spent the whole time ignoring him and muttering under her breath occasionally.

oOo

Rin's mood didn't lighten even when they reached their destination and some workers started loading the carts. Not that she was still furious with Obito or Kakashi. She was angry, but furious no more. It wasn't raining. But there was something about the atmosphere there that made her sleepy and if possible, grumpier.

"Sensei," Obito said ," can I go out of here and look around the place?"

Minato didn't say anything for a few seconds. "Alright go. But be back within half an hour. Don't be late or we will leave you here."

"Don't worry sensei. I'll be back by then."

Rin wanted to join Obito but by no means was she going to forgive Obito and Kakashi.

Obito was out of there in a second. The sunlight was endearing and felt warm on his face after staying in the damp building for so long. His stomach growled. He searched his pockets for some ryo and found a few notes. Now he only needed to find something to eat. If there were goods from all around the world then there was sure to be food from all over the world too. He walked around a bit more. There were people everywhere. Konoha was a fairly big village with lots of people but even Konoha market weren't this crowded. There were tall people. Short people. Old people. Not so old people. And some of them had even dressed themselves in peculiar dresses. Obito guessed that they were from other countries. But no one stopped to chat. No one even looked at anyone. People in Konoha were not like this. They talked to one another. They helped one another in need. He was already homesick. He had never left the village for so long ever before.

"Here granny. Let me carry it for you."

"Thank you dear. What's your name?"

"My name's Obito. I am a ninja from Konoha."

"Oh! Are you little one?"she laughed.

"Hey! I am not lying! And I am not little!"

"Of course you are not. You are a strong young man."

They covered the rest of the way in silence. It was unlike Obito to not utter a hundred words every second but it was one of those moments where he was busy thinking. Thinking about the world. About people. Were people really so different? Old people needed help to carry thing everywhere. Perhaps the people didn't talk to one another because they didn't know them. But they had families and friends just like he had back at home. They loved other people just like he loved his grandmother , Minato, Rin and even Kakashi. There were other people too. Like Tsume sensei and quite a few others. His thoughts were soon disturbed as they reached their destination.

"Thank you Obito. I'll remember your name. You are a good ki- I mean young man." She took her bag back and laughed a weak laugh. "Here. Buy yourself something with this little something."

Obito was never that well off but he had self respect. He would never accept money from someone as gift.

"Thanks granny. But I can't accept it."

"Wait then," she smiled and bought a sweet potato from a nearby shop with the money , "take it. It's not money. And I'll be really disappointed if you don't take it."

He was hungry just a little while ago. So he took it. "Bye granny!" Obito felt sad when leaving her behind. This was the first time he had met her. And yet he felt sad that he would never meet her again.

Just as he was about to take a bite he felt a tug on his pants. He looked down to see a girl child. She was the thinnest thing he had ever seen. Her clothes were all torn up. They barely covered up her private parts. He ducked down to talk to her level.

"What is it little girl?" he asked with a smile.

"I haven't eaten anything for two days. Can you please give me something to eat?"

"Of course. Here. Take it." He got up and offered her the sweet potato.

She thanked him and ate it without wasting a single moment. Almost inhaled it. Obito was happy seeing this. Sure he was hungry. But he had enough money to buy himself two more. And being able to make a little girl smile would certainly be much more pleasing. But he was taken aback when he saw tears trickling down her cheeks.

"What now?" He ducked down again to her height.

"I was so hungry that I ate it. But I should have saved some for my brother and mother too. They have been hungry for two days too."

"Oh..." He took out the little money he had from his pocket. "Come with me." He grabbed her hand and walked to the nearest shop and bought two more sweet potatoes.

"Here take another one. You can give this to your mother."

This time she smiled. She thanked him and started running away. Obito really felt sorry for her and her family. It brought tears to his eyes. So much pain in this world and he could do nothing.

"Hey wait up little girl!" he shouted from behind and started running to catch up with the girl who had stopped in her tracks.

"Take this one too. I don't feel like eating."

This time the girl laughed giddily. "Thanks a lot nii san."

Obito had nothing more to give her. But he wanted that smile to be plastered on her face. So he ducked back down and hugged her. Yes. Perhaps the warmth of someone who cares would make ger smile. After a few seconds she melted into him and hugged her back. Obito guessed it was because it was dusk and was probably starting to get cold for someone with no clothes.

He let her go.

"Bye little girl. Say hello to your brother and mother for me."

She waved and started running again. But something again made Obito feel a weird something in his chest. He didn't know if it was sadness. But it kind of made him feel hollow.

This time he followed the little girl to see where she was going. She turned around a corner and entered a narrow lane. Obito noticed two people sitting there. The male, his age, was probably her brother. He and her mother hugged her. They inhaled the food offered to them. He felt like talking to them. But it was already dusk. And his team was waiting for him. Whatever. Now he was happy and satisfied. So he could go now.

oOo

"Obito you are late!" shouted Kakashi and Rin in unison.

"I was just helping an old lady carrying her stuff. I promise."

"Liar!"

"It's okay. Obito, you helped her right?" Minato asked with a smile.

"Yes sensei. I promise."

"Then it's okay. Now come on guys. Let's get going."

Kakashi muttered something under his breath and Rin just huffed and turned away.

Soon they had entered the forest. It was dark and the surroundings could only be seen because of the lamps carried by some of the workers. Minato was upfront with Rin and Obito and Kakashi had the back of the caravan. Kakashi was silent. And Obito was very surprisingly, silent as well. He had seen things on their way back that had had that effect on him. When he had helped that girl, he was satisfied with himself. He was content. But on his way back he gad seen numerous such families. So many people who had nothing to eat. Nothing to wear. Nothing to call home. And he could not help them. He couldn't do anything but feel helpless.

Other than the sound of the carts and people walking, nothing could be heard. Owls hooted. Some other night birds chirped. Minato looked back. Nothing was unusual. Nothing was out of the ordinary. Except that there were a few more workers than there were when they had entered the forest. He stopped in his tracks. The caravan also stopped moving.

"I know which of you are here to rob us. Leave us alone or I will be forced to deal with you with heavy hands." Minato raised his voice and stated calmly.

No one moved.

Minato wheeled around and threw a kunai. It glided past a man and lodged itself in the bark of a tree. Taking a little of his flesh with it.

Soon the silence of the night was turned upside down as dozens of men ran out of the woods and towards the caravan. Minato threw a few more kunais around and started wiping the floor with the robbers using the hirashin. They were clearly civilians and didn't have any formal training in combat. Obito and Kakashi rushed forward and took care of a few of them themselves. No one killed anyone of course. Rin pummeled a few herself.

The bandits started retreating and ran for their lives into the woods.

"OBITO," Rin shouted, "BEHIND YOU!"

Obito turned around and saw what was the matter. A bandit was trying to attack him from behind. And it was the brother of the girl he had helped back in that...whatever was the name of that place. He should have had panicked because someone was trying to charge at him from behind with a sword. But there was nothing to worry about. One of the workers had done a very good job of driving a knife into his chest. He dropped the sword and tripped on something. Obito caught him before he could fall though. Not like it made a difference. They had done a very good job of eliminating one more scum from the face of earth. The earth was now a safer place. A bloody criminal was dead. Where were the crackers?

Obito couldn't see properly. His eyes burned. He was struggling to even keep them open. He was disgusted. Horrified. He pushed the body away. Those sweet potatoes didn't matter anymore. The money he had spent behind them were useless. That hug was useless. His love for that little girl was useless. They would be sitting there. Waiting for their loved one to come back. Waiting and waiting and yet waiting some more. Without food. Without clothes. Without a roof. And if luck was with them then they wouldn't have to die of cold as starvation would get them to meet this little boy again a bit earlier. Obito didn't know what hurt more. Death by starvation or because of cold?

Tears were now rolling down his cheeks. He couldn't brush it off as dust now. Not that he cared anyway. Nothing mattered. He could see nothing with his eyes anyway. Just the face of that little girl.

Rin ran past everyone and hugged him. Hugged him tight. She didn't need to know why he was crying. She just wanted to rub those tears. Make them vanish. All her anger was washed away as she rubbed circles on Obito's back with her hand.

 **AN: Sorry for being late again. I had fever...and guess what? Exams from this tuesday again. I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible.**

 **Let me know how you liked it. Keeps me going.**

 **I heard about the Texas shooting just now. My condolences are with the people who have suffered. I am really sorry for your loss. Be strong. Be brave. I just hope I could help you somehow. Stay safe.**


End file.
